


The Broken Hearted

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster has strong feelings about Skyfire's relationship with Cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Frontier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451471) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 
  * Inspired by [Frivolous Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160281) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 



> written for [](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/)**tf_rare_pairing** ‘s January 2012 “Through Another's Eyes” Challenge. Loosely follows along with my previous Cosmos/Skyfire fics.

I felt weird about it the first time I saw them together. Not bad or anything, just weird. Cosmos was my little buddy, and he had a self-esteem issue a mile wide, and it made me need to protect him from Skyfire like he was one of my symbiotes. I even tried a little, at first because I didn't want him getting hurt. I wanted him to be safe, and running around with Starscream’s ex didn’t exactly seem like the safest thing to do.

Cosmos, though, he was ...enchanted I guess. Not only did Skyfire remind him of life before the war, he helped him re-live it again. He took him out exploring and surveying. They flew together when being inside was too much. They took energon together. They did everything that two mechs who are friends and maybe a little more did together.

It was a while before I realized they were really happy together.

Sky wasn't just using my buddy as a replacement for Starscream. He wasn't forcing him into situations he was uncomfortable with by sheer size. He didn't want more than Cosmos could give him. He went out of his way to do things that made Cosmos smile. Sky treated him like an equal, like someone who wasn’t strange for loving the stars or weird for being so small.

It was like watching perfection.

It was bittersweet to see them, and know I didn't have anyone who made me that happy. I was... Well, if I'm honest, I was jealous. I wanted what they had, wanted to be able to be happy in the middle of this war. I wanted to be the one putting that smile on my buddy’s face. I wanted to be the one making him laugh, making him so beautifully happy.

For a while, even though I knew how good for Cosmos he really was, I hated Skyfire. I hated everything about him, from those big strong hands to that soft gentle voice. I hated that he was so kind and I hated the way he refused to fight any bit of the war he didn’t have to.

I hated that he was the one making Cosmos happy instead of me.

But I watch them now and I smile with them. It's a lie, I think, but I'm happy when they are. I want the best for them. I want them to have the brightest future and be able to fly freely to the most distant stars.

Yes, definitely a lie. But one more lie on top of all the others this war has forced on me won’t matter. I’ll live a lie for Cosmos’ sake, and because Skyfire is a better mech than I know how to be anymore.

I’ll live it because I want my friend to always be able to smile. And if Skyfire is what does it, then I can keep all my jealously and pain inside where he’ll never see it.


End file.
